1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry, and more particularly to a futuristic space vehicle toy assembly capable of simulating a vehicle of the type which would permit humans to operate in an alien environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of various designed mobile toys for use by children, including numerous examples of futuristic space type toys offering various play options. An example of such toy is U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,345 that provides a vehicle toy in the simulated configuration of a rocket ship having the capability of propelling a small vehicle member and simulated toy rocket projectiles from the vehicle by air pressure. Another example of a space-like toy that permits reconfiguration of its wall members to provide added toy options to the child is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,321.
The ability of these prior art toys to entertain children have been established. However, there is still a demand in the toy industry to increase the novelty and play options available to a child, such as that provided by the present invention.